


'Till Sunbeams Find You

by Blue_in_Green



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, M/M, Pink Hair Inigo/Laslow, Xanlow Week 2016, mentioned Beruka & Hinoka, mentioned only in passing tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_in_Green/pseuds/Blue_in_Green
Summary: Not that Laslow’s looking, but he’s only saying that were he a lady he might want to meet Xander tonight. Intimately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First day of Xanlow Week 2016 - Dance
> 
> This writing doesn't put as much emphasis on the dance itself, which is my own interpretation. 
> 
> Title comes from the song Dream A Little Dream Of Me, which I personally adore and think of as a beautiful Xanlow song. My favorite cover: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6TmogXhOZ8 Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong.  
> Otherwise any other cover is just as beautiful I assure you.  
> There's just something about Laslow dancing to a swing/bluesy song with Xander that I love.

The ending of a war is so difficult. 

And of all people of course Laslow would know. The horrors of battle will cling to him and all his friends forever, and yet…

Here they are. ‘They’ being Lady Corrin’s plentiful army of Nohrians and Hoshidans. And ‘here’ being a huge gala in some confusing astral plane that makes Laslow dizzy thinking about. 

“Hey, Pinkie, you in there?” Selena asks, cutting Laslow from his thoughts. She’s standing with him and Odin but seems like she’s looking for someone. 

“Ah, yes. I was just thinking,” he smiles. Selena raises an eyebrow but doesn’t pursue in favor of turning her head when a familiar flash of blue hair passes by. Laslow smirks lightly and shares a look with Odin.

Selena notices. “Like you two have any room to talk.” She points with a red face and furious scowl. “Mr. I Have Two Boyfriends, and Mr. Pines-a-lot.” And with that she storms off, presumably towards Beruka. 

Watching her rush off, Laslow finds Xander standing nearby, chatting with Camilla. His Lord looks beautiful as usual... that is to say, Laslow means, he is dressed as a crown prince should be. Gorgeous and eye-catching. Not that Laslow’s looking, but he’s only saying that were he a lady he might want to meet Xander tonight. Intimately.

But he doesn’t because Laslow is Xander’s retainer and his Lord definitely doesn’t want him like that. Sure they talk a lot between battles and stay up late comforting each others’ nightmares away, but that’s something any good retainer should do, Laslow tells himself.

“Lord Xander is quite the sight to behold tonight, is he not, my friend?” Laslow finds Odin staring at him oddly. He smiles slightly at his friend.

“Yes he looks very… princely.” _Princely?_ Gods, what is he doing? And now Odin’s smirking at him. As if Selena’s comment before wasn’t enough.

“Yes, very ‘princely’ indeed,” The dark mage agrees. “And it looks as if many others have a fondness for ‘princely.’” He gestures at the amount of suitors surrounding Xander while Laslow’s grip on his drink tightens.

Laslow knows what Odin’s trying to do, and as much as it annoys him, it’s working. So he’s a little jealous of the women gathered around Xander. 

He means... he’s jealous of Xander, all those beautiful ladies surrounding him. Must be wonderful. Laslow sighs a little wistfully, at what, he’s not so sure.

“Inigo of the Indigo Skies,” Odin says and Laslow’s attention is immediately on him. “If you do not go over to get your prince, I will sic Selena on you,” and Laslow freezes because Odin dropped his usual showy speech and that only happens when he’s serious. Not only does he believe Odin will go through with it, but he knows that Selena will be even worse if he disagrees. 

Laslow tries to save some of his dignity by coughing awkwardly and walking off towards Xander. Looking back at Odin for assurance, his good friend does his Good Guy Pose with the thumbs up and everything.

When he reaches Xander he admits he's a little pleased and flustered as his Lord’s eyes light up upon seeing Laslow. 

“Laslow,” Xander greets warmly, ignoring all the women around who are obviously trying to seduce him. Laslow flushes under the absolute attention. Beside her brother, Camilla smirks, pats him on the shoulder and wanders off vaguely towards a certain red-headed, Hoshidan Princess.

“M-may I have this dance?” Laslow curses his stutter, especially with so many ladies around, but Xander just had that effect on him.

“I would love nothing more,” Xander says as they step towards the ballroom floor.

Laslow turns to face him when they arrive and hesitantly grips Xander’s shoulder and hand. He feels a strong and firm arm wrap around his waist and leans slightly into it.

“Thank you,” Xander says suddenly and Laslow tilts his head wonderingly. “For saving me from those women.”

“Rescuing Milord from the throngs of evil, seducing ladies is just one of the many duties for any great retainer such as myself,” Laslow grins up at him, his nerves calming down at their banter.

“Calling women evil and seducing is not quite up to the standards I put on a great retainer,” Xander tries to be stern but his lips curl into a soft smile. Laslow wants to see that look everyday.

“You are dancing very well,” Laslow comments after a moment of comfortable silence. It’s true, Xander hasn’t stepped on his feet once, which is honestly _very_ surprising. 

“I have been,” Xander pauses and looks uncharacteristically uncertain, “Practicing… For you.”

Laslow’s face heats up at the statement. He looks down shyly before shaking it off. 

“You’re doing wonderfully,” he says firmly.

Xander too, looks a little shy, which has Laslow concerned. “What’s wrong, Milord? Do you need a break? We’ve been dancing too long, haven’t we? Of course you need a break after years of war, I’m such a careless retainer. Please, Milord, sit down.”

He tries to move Xander to the side but looks up when he feels the arm around his waist tighten.

“Milord?” Laslow questions.

“You are not a careless retainer.” Xander looks almost scarily serious. “You are the best retainer _and_ friend I’ve ever had. Besides Peri, of course,” the crown prince says, trying and failing to alleviate the tension he just caused. 

Laslow laughs a little breathlessly, “Your kind words flatter me, Milord.”

However the space between them remains awkward and it annoys him. The two are always comfortable around each other. This new, unexpected strain is completely unwanted.

“I mean it.” Xander is _not_ helpful with his kind and very embarrassing, if Laslow might add, words. The soft smile he wears only furthers the growing red blush on Laslow’s face.

“I owe a lot to you.” Laslow’s breath hitches in anticipation as Xander’s face moves closer to his own. Laslow has never noticed how beautiful Xander’s eyes were, like the color of the hot cocoa his mother used to make him during a cold winter day; so warm and inviting.

“And I you,” Laslow replies, rather needlessly.

As their lips meet, Laslow’s hands reach up to tangle into Xander’s curly, blonde locks. Another arm wraps around his waist as the two lean impossibly closer. Laslow feels the rest of the world melt away, not even caring, for once, at how many people could be watching him.

The two separate for a moment, panting and gathering wits after such a passionate kiss. From his closeness to Xander, Laslow can smell the lilac shampoo instead of the musky scent he had usually worn during campaigns. His knees feel weak and his hands come back to rest on Xander’s very broad, Laslow notes, shoulders.

“Maybe,” Xanders clears his throat and Laslow’s relieved to know he’s not the only one affected this way. “We should talk somewhere more private.” He glances pointedly at Odin and Selena who, only now Laslow notices, are watching them with very little subtlety. But, Laslow muses, very little subtlety practically defines his best friends. 

“Of course.” Laslow sends a glare at the two but Selena just dips Beruka in a move he _knew_ would come in handy for her.

Other than his annoying friends, Laslow supposes, feeling Xander mouthing his neck, this wasn’t such a bad ending for a war.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> “Xander, this is a closet.”
> 
> “A closet is very private!”
> 
> “Maybe if you’re a mop mmfffp--”
> 
>  
> 
> Bonus Bonus:
> 
> “Oh, Xander~”
> 
> “Camilla, no.”
> 
> “Hush, Hinoka, my brother needs to learn humility. Anyway- Xander the party’s over, please come out of the closet.”
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Xanlow Week to all reading/contributing!!!!!


End file.
